Edelweiss
by farika
Summary: Special fic for Alice Edelweiss./Elliot mati. Aku melihatnya mati dengan posisi pedang yang tepat berada di samping tubuhnya. Entah ini disebut sebagai perbuatan bunuh diri atau apa, tapi dia mati dengan keinginannya sendiri./RnR? :D


**EDELWEISS**

**# Bunga Abadi #**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance**

**Warning**(s): **Semi-canon, crack pair, typo, SUPER PENDEK! maybe—OOC**.

**Special fic for Alice Edelweiss**

Summary: **Elliot mati. Aku melihatnya mati dengan posisi pedang yang tepat berada di samping tubuhnya. Entah ini disebut sebagai perbuatan bunuh diri atau apa, tapi dia mati dengan keinginannya sendiri.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sharon's POV**

**.**

**.**

Elliot mati.

Aku melihatnya mati dengan posisi pedang yang tepat berada di samping tubuhnya. Entah ini disebut sebagai perbuatan bunuh diri atau apa, tapi dia mati dengan keinginannya sendiri. Tubuhnya bersimpuh darah, yang mengalir dan membenangi lantai di ruangan itu. Aku hanya bisa mematung, melihat, dan kemudian pergi sambil menopang tubuh Break. Dalam hati aku bertanya, apakah sampai ketika dia mati, Elliot belum menyadari keberadaanku?

Aku tahu kalau aku sangat jarang—bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan putra bungsu Nightray tersebut. Tapi aku tahu tentangnya. Dan aku juga penasaran dengan dirinya dan Reo. Dia sangat membenci keluarga Vessalius –hei, apakah kau sampai segitu membencinya, Elliot?

Walaupun jarang bertatapan langsung, tapi aku bisa menebak kalau dia mempunyai hati yang hangat. Dia memang berbicara kasar dan blak-blakan, tapi aku tahu maksud dari ucapannya adalah baik. Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi sebenarnya mendukung. Benar-benar seorang pemuda yang menarik.

"Dia mati untuk melindungi orang yang dia kasihi," ujar Nenek Cheryl saat kami sedang menikmati teh di balkon _mansion_ sambil menikmati matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Tepat sehari setelah peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Maksud nenek… Reo?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti tidak hanya Reo."

Nenek hanya menyeruput tehnya.

"Keluarganya."

**TREK! **Suara tekanan antara cangkir teh dan alasnya terdengar.

"Kemudian… apakah Tuan Oz?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Benar."

"Mengapa Tuan Oz?" tanyaku lagi, menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Sharon? Anak itu membawa perubahan yang besar terhadap Elliot."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kelihatannya memang tidak ada perubahan apapun. Tapi Oz –dia telah mengubah cara berpikir Elliot."

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti, Nek." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

Nenek Cheryl hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kau terlihat begitu penasaran, Sharon."

Aku terkejut dan mulai salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya, Nek."

Nenek Cheryl hanya kebali menyeruput tehnya.

"Oh, ya, Nek. Bagaimana kabar kediaman Nightray setelah kematian Elliot?"

Nenek terdiam sejenak, tampak sedang berpikir. "Nenek tidak tahu."

Aku menghembuskan nafas singkat. "Bagaimana dengan Reo?"

"Bukankah dia sedang diinterogasi oleh Pandora?"

"Begitu rupanya." Aku hanya bisa termenung. "Di mana Tuan Oz?"

"Bukankah dia bersama Gilbert?"

"Ah, iya…" Aku melupakan hal itu.

"Jadi… setelah Elliot kau berbalik kepada Oz?"

"A… Ti-tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Fufufu… Apa kau tertarik dengan Oz?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Nek."

"Jadi… Apa kau tertarik dengan Elliot?"

"A-apa—"

"Yah, perasaan itu wajar untuk gadis seusiamu."

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Nek. Walau bagaimanapun, aku lebih tua darinya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Umurku sudah 23 tahun, sedangkan dia baru belasan tahun."

"Haha, kau mulai menyangkal, Sharon."

"A-aku tidak menyangkal apa-apa, Nek," ujarku sambil menunduk. Aku mencoba menutupi rona merah di pipiku dan dengan segera aku mengambil langkah meninggalkan meja ini.

"Anak ini selalu mencoba menghindar," gumam Nenek Cheryl yang masih bisa kudengar.

.

.

**TAP! TAP! BRAK!** Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan terburu-buru. Aaarrgh! Pembicaraan dengan nenek hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Ia melenceng dari topik yang ada! Huft!

Tapi, haaah… Entahlah… Aku merasa ada yang aneh ketika aku mendengar nama Elliot Nightray disebut. Aku merasa ada yang aneh ketika aku membuka suara untuk menyebut namanya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh ketika melihatnya. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Semakin lama aku berpikir, hal ini semakin rumit. Seakan-akan aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih dalam, tapi tetap saja aku pikirkan. Apa mungkin kata-kata nenek…

"Haha, itu tidak mungkin! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" elakku sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran melencengku.

Yap! Walaupun aku terlihat seperti gadis berumur 13 tahun, tapi aku ini 23 tahun! Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan berpikir layaknya seorang remaja labil. Huft, aku harus berpikir lebih dewasa!

**TOK! TOK!**

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Aku segera beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku melihat seorang pelayan berdiri di depan kamarku. Ia membungkukkan diri sejenak kemudian menatapku. "Nona, apakah besok Nona akan ikut pergi?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Pergi? Ke mana?"

"Nona tidak tahu?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf. Saya pikir Nona telah tahu dari nyonya."

"Tidak apa. Memangnya… pergi ke mana?"

"Ke makam Tuan Elliot Nightray, Nona."

**DEG!**

"Ooh… Te-tentu saja aku ikut," ujarku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah. Apakah Nona butuh sesuatu untuk dibawa besok? Atau yang mau Nona kenakan besok?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Tidak. Persiapkan seperti biasanya, ya," kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah." Ia membungkukkan diri kembali kemudian pergi menjauh dari kamarku.

Aku menutup pintuku, tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Entahlah… Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Tapi… apa, ya?

"Ah!" Dengan buru-buru aku membuka pintu kamarku. "Tunggu!" ujarku setengah berteriak pada pelayan yang baru saja mendatangiku tadi.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju pelayan itu. "Tunggu!" teriakku lagi. Akhirnya pelayan itu menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa, Nona? Nona butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk besok. Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkannya," ujarku dengan cukup cepat.

"Apa yang Nona butuhkan?" tanyanya Syukurlah, ia mempunyai pendengaran yang bagus.

"Ta-tapi aku juga tidak yakin. Hal ini sulit untuk mendapatkannya," ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Saya akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dengan segera, Nona."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinga pelayan itu seraya berbisik, "Tolong carikan untukku…"

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Kini aku sedang menatap cermin besar yang ada di kamarku sambil menyisir rambutku. Gaun hitam yang elegan dengan pernak-pernik berbentuk pita telah aku kenakan.

**SRET! SRET!** Aku menyisir rambutku dengan lembut. Terkadang aku berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. Ooh, aku merasa begitu khawatir dengan pelayan itu. Apa ia bisa mendapatkannya? Hal ini cukup mustahil untuk didapatkan dalam waktu satu malam. Tapi… Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan.

Hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku.

Namun… Di sisi lain aku tidak ingin terlalu memaksakan kehendakku pada pelayan itu. Jika ia tidak mendapatkannya, aku akan datang dengan tangan kosong.

"Sharon," panggil Nenek Cheryl padaku. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutku dan segera menoleh padanya. Nenek sepertinya sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Nek."

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Kereta kuda sudah siap. Aku harap kau tidak berlama-lama."

"Baik," ujarku, seraya melanjutkan menyisir rambutku.

"Apa kau butuh pelayan untuk bersiap-siap?" tawarnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan siap dengan segera."

Nenek hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku menyelesaikan acara menyisir rambutku-yang ternyata lama sekali dan aku baru saja menyadarinya-dan mengikatnya seperti biasa. Aku sedikit merapikan rambutku kemudian berdiri dan segera melangkah ke tempat nenek menunggu.

"Ayo kita pergi," kata nenek ketika aku sudah tiba di bawah.

Kami segera berjalan ke luar _mansion_ dan segera memasuki kereta kuda yang telah dipersiapkan.

Ngomong-ngomong… Pelayan itu ada di mana sekarang?

Apa… Ia tidak menemukan pesananku?

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Haaaaah…" Ya sudahlah, aku benar-benar datang dengan tangan kosong.

"Tu-tunggu, Nona!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Hei, itu pelayannya! Ia datang! Dan… Ia membawa pesananku! Oh, syukurlah…

**TAP! TAP! TAP!** Pelayan itu segera berlari dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju kereta kuda yang kunaiki. Akupun segera turun dan mendekatinya.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia sangat terburu-buru. Haaah, aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Pelayan itu mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya lalu mulai menatap mataku. Ia tersenyum sejenak kemudian berkata, "Aku sudah mendapatkannya, Nona. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya," ujarnya.

Aku melirik tangannya dan –yang benar saja, ia mendapatkannya! Ia mendapatkannya! Oh, aku senang sekali! "Terima kasih," ujarku seraya tersenyum haru.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, kemudian memberikan pesananku. "Ini, Nona."

Aku mengambil pesananku dan kulihat dengan seksama. Ya ampun, ini benar-benar ada! "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu. Maaf kalau aku telah menyusahkanmu," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Kebetulan saya punya kenalan yang bisa membantu saya," ujarnya.

"Sharon, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kita akan segera berangkat!" teriak nenek dari kereta kuda.

"Baik!" sahutku.

Pelayan yang sudah membantuku itu membungkuk dan aku membalasnya. Setelah itu, aku segera kembali ke kereta kuda sambil membawa pesananku itu.

Nenek melihat apa yang aku bawa. Ia sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau mempunyai selera yang bagus, Sharon."

"Tentu saja," sahutku sambil menatap pesananku.

.

.

"Nyonya Rainsworth telah tiba!"

Aku segera turun dari kereta kudaku dan berjalan pada satu makam yang ada di sana. Ternyata sudah banyak yang datang. Sepertinya mereka menunggu kedatangan kami.

Setelah beberapa saat, satu persatu dari kami mulai beranjak pergi. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, hingga akhirnya giliranku tiba. Kini, yang berada di makam ini hanya aku, Tuan Oz, Gilbert, dan Alice. Nenek Cheryl sudah kembali duluan ke kereta kuda.

Aku menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan "Elliot Nightray" dengan hening. Tatapanku lurus dan tidak sedetikpun aku berkedip. Kemudian aku mulai mendekati batu nisan itu dan menunduk. Aku kembali membaca tulisan itu dan beberapa saat angin mulai bertiup lembut. Aku segera mengeluarkan pesananku tadi.

Seikat bunga.

"Bunga apa itu, Sharon?" tanya Alice polos.

Aku meletakkan seikat bunga itu di depan batu nisan Elliot kemudian berdiri. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Alice dengan tetap menatap batu nisan itu, "Bunga Edelweiss."

"A-apa? Eidel…?"

"Edelweiss. Bunga ini merupakan tumbuhan pelopor bagi tanah vulkanik muda di hutan pegunungan dan mampu mempertahankan kelangsungan hidupnya di atas tanah yang tandus," jelasku.

Mereka hanya diam. "Aku masih tidak mengerti," ujar Alice.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan masih tetap menatap batu nisan itu. "Karena itulah, bunga Edelweiss ini disebut sebagai bunga abadi—"

Aku menghembuskan nafas singkat. "—dan pengorbanan."

Kami kembali hening. Dan entah kenapa, rasanya mataku mulai menghangat.

"Karena Elliot telah berkorban untuk orang yang dia sayangi," ujarku.

Aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari Tuan Oz, kemudian disusul oleh Gilbert. "Dan keberadaannya… selalu abadi di hati kita, " lanjutku.

Kemudian aku menutup mata. Perlahan-lahan air bening itu keluar dan membasahi pipiku. Aku mencoba menahannya, tapi aku tak bisa. Mungkin, aku tidak dapat membendungnya lagi. Inilah saatnya untuk air mataku keluar, menumpahkan segala kesedihanku terhadap dirinya –Elliot Nightray.

**PUK! PUK!** Aku membuka mataku ketika kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku melihat ke belakangku, dan kudapati Tuan Oz di sana.

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya dengan senyumanku. Tapi air mata ini tetap saja mengalir.

Itu benar. Walaupun Elliot mati, keberadaannya abadi di hatiku… Dan abadi di hati orang-orang yang amat menyayanginya.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aaah, akhirnya selesai juga. =="**

**Pertama-tama, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat ****Alice Edelweiss****, karena saya terlalu lama untuk mem-**_**publish**_** fic ini. **_**Gomenasai**_**, Alice-san. T^T**

**Saya juga minta maaf buat **_**readers**_** yang telah membaca fic ini. Maaf kalau fic saya jelek dan telah membuang-buang waktu kalian untuk membacanya. T^T Tapi di samping itu saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, karena telah bersedia dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. :)**

**Fic ini **_**special**_** buat ****Alice Edelweiss****, atas **_**request**_**-nya EllySharon telah saya buatkan. :D Maaf ya kalau jelek. T^T Semoga kamu senang dengan fic ini. Kalau ada kekurangan, bilang saja ya. ^^**

**Yosh! Saya tidak mau banyak bacot lagi. Silahkan mengklik review yang ada di bawah. :D**

**~Arigatou gozaimasu~**


End file.
